scraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Characters
Some characters are the back-ups and design for this episode. This is the list of unmentioned characters who would be a guest. Juvin ''' is a short-guy who having a good in scrabble but his English looks bad, He is first appearance of Episode 4, He leads the role that he was the winner of the 4P Mode Training Fights. '''Jude is a tall-guy who imagine likes anime, and manga according to Jayvees, Jude is a 1st-runner up on the intramural series. Jude is a honor student also along with Jose Juluo, He is first appearance of Episode 4, He leads the role that Jude was a protagonists but failed to clinched the winner against Juvin on 4P Mode Training Fights. Keith is a passionate tall-stick guy who is friendly of Jude and the gang. He would be same to Jude somehow and he was framed that Keith was married, He is first appearance of Episode 4, He's the guy who placed third place and he is south of the direction. John Paul is a good singer but his attitude never change in vicinity, John Paul makes friend with Brylle and Jose Juluo, He is first appearance of Episode 4, He's the guy who really complained that he was always a fourth placer or mean loser. Brylle is a shorty guy who has a sense of humor and brave then he feels romantic and talkative person, He is first appearance of Episode 4, When he appeared Brylle were about to forgotten his little bag while playing basketball with Juluo and Jovil. In Episode 5 he is attempting to help Jayvees but he was being knockout and shoots to ring and he was pulverized by Hint's essence. Jose Juluo is the brownish guy who having a good responsibility, leadership, and prowess on his community he is Student Supreme Council officers, he is always asking and answering them on his heart. He is revenge completely easily about such a scold matters, He is first appearance of Episode 4, Juluo is here to look about Autumn Forest that Jayvees uses and he asked Adjaua for gather information. Jovil is the heartthrob of the school but his attitude is really fiery, Jovil has involved with Gail, He is first appearance of Episode 4 and Episode 5, He is talking only for Episode 5 instead of Episode 4. He is the one who starts laughing loudly on injured Brylle. Vince is the fatty man, he is very active and apprentice of playing Basketball, he is talkative, bullying and he is look sarcastic. However he is first appearance of Episode 5 that he was happy to end the battle of Jayvees and Nortis. Jefferson is the guy who looks fatty eventhough he debates Vince in friendship situational he is good in Basketball but in nasty working on his fellows, He is first appearance of Episode 5 he takes near on the screen like monkey face. Marco Polo is the tallest person on their batch he is differ to his other classmate that he was punk dealing, He is nice and very nice Basketball Player, He is first appearance of Episode 6 as he tells Jayvees about where he is going. Also he appears as the cameo of Episode 7 he selling fishes. Mike is the bodyguard and working for the Mante family, which he is life socialite and working on washing vehicles, He is first appearance of Episode 7 which he calls him to go home and he is also found as mysterious guy on Episode 5. Category:Nonsense topic